Heroes and Villains
by Princess Flare the Fox
Summary: Flare the Fox, princess of Mystic Flame, escapes to Mobius when her home is attacked. She meets and befriends Tails, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles, but soon realizes that Mobius was the WRONG place to flee to when she discovers that she has a tracking device on her. She doesn't want to worry anyone, and they don't want her to leave. Then she meets Scourge... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Flare the Fox: Hey guys! Welcome to my story.**

**Sonic: She had given up on her Sonic stories, but now she's givin' it another try.**

**Tails: C'mon, Flare! Read it to us!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: OK. I-**

**Amy: She doesn't own any of us. She only owns… well, Flare.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: …Thank you, Amy.**

Flare opened her eyes. "Ugh- where am I? Mom? Dad?" She got up and rubbed her head. Looking around, she saw she was in a forest: Mobius Grand Forest.

"_What the- Where are the children? This is Mystic Flame, is it not?"_ She looked behind her and saw the escape pod that was halfway into the ground.

"_Ooh… I remember now… We were attacked…"_ Flare stood up and looked around again. "Hello?" She called. "Is anybody there?"

"Help! Someone, help! My tail is caught!" She heard a young boy cry.

"Where are you?" She called back. There was no answer. Flare ran forward, dodging a few trees.

"Over here! I see you!" Came the boy's voice. Flare turned and saw a two-tailed fox with one of his tails caught in a bear trap.

"I'm coming!" Flare said. She ran over to the fox.

"Are you OK?" The fox looked up at her. "Can you help me, please?"

Flare looked down at the trap. First she just stared at it, then tried to pry it open. It slammed back down on her hand. Letting out a yelp of pain, she pulled her hand out.

"Sorry, kitsune. I'll try again." Flare said. "My name's Tails." Tails said. Flare put her hand on the trap, and it suddenly opened.

"_Should have thought of that before,"_ Flare thought. "Whoa- That was cool! And thanks so much! Um- as I said, my name's Tails." Tails said.

"Flare Amejisuto Fox." Flare said. "Nice to meet you, Flare!" Tails said, smiling.

Flare smiled. "You, too." Tails suddenly gasped, "Oh! You should meet my friend Sonic! C'mon, I'll introduce you!

"OK." Flare said. "Where is-!?" Tails grabbed her hands then flew into the air, tails spinning like a helicopter.

**Princess Flare the Fox: So, what do you think?**

**Sonic: My name was only mentioned once? Flare, you know better!**

**Tails: Sonic, settle down! You might come in later.**

**Amy: Yeah, Sonic. Give it some time.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: UNLESS the readers dislike that story. So, Read and Review, let me know, should I give up on the whole 'Princess Flare from another universe' thing, or keep going? Until next time, folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Flare the Fox: Welcome back to Heroes and Villains, babes! Let's get this party staaaaaaaarted!**

**Shadow: Now you're really starting to sound like your boyfriend, Flare.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: I do NOT sound like Scourge!**

**Sonic: The whole 'babes' thing sure does do it.**

**Tails: That sounded… weird, Sonic.**

**Sonic: TAILS!?**

**Amy: Soniku! There you are! I had this person chasing me all day! Her name is-!**

**Scourge: GET ROSY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Rosy the Rascal: Scourgey come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: I DON'T OWN SONIC OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! GYAH!? *Jumps out of the way of Rosy's hammer* SCOURGE I'LL SAVE YOU! YOU THREE, READ THE CHAPTER!**

The fox dropped her off in front of a little house.

"This is where me, Sonic, and Amy live. It's not much, but its home." Tails said and Flare looked at the little house.

"It's not that bad," Flare said, and remembered the ruby houses back on Mystic Flame. She walked inside.

"Sonic! Amy! I'm home!" Tails called. Flare looked at a pink and blue hedgehog who looked up at them from the couch. "Who's that?"

"This is Flare Amejisuto Fox! She saved me! My tail was caught in a bear trap!" Tails exclaimed.

Sonic grumbled, "Stupid Eggman, leaving bear traps around to see if I will get stuck in one while I'm running…"

Amy ran forward and looked at Tails' injured tail. "Is it OKAY? Were you bleeding?" She asked, worried.

"I was, but on the way back Flare noticed and used her powers to fix my tail up!" Tails said.

Amy and Sonic gave Flare a surprised look.

Flare sighed. "My name is Flare, Princess of Mystic Flame, I was born with a gift. All of the Princes and Princesses can do it."

Sonic said, "Wasn't Mystic Flame that planet that exploded last year?"

Flare's head jerked up. "LAST YEAR?" She gasped.

**Sonic: She's been living in a escape pod for a year? Ugh, I'd be pretty hungry…**

**Amy: The people of Mystic Flame don't have to eat. They're gods in their universe, remember?**

**Sonic: Oh, that's why she has that odd glow to her!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: What glow?**

**Tails: And now we know Aurora's a demi-god.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: AURORA AIN'T REAL YET! She will pop up once I write the story about her.**

**Scourge: Who the heck is Aurora?**

**Sonic: Your dau-*Gets cut off by Flare punching him in the face* OW!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: *Rubbing slightly sore fist* Till next time, folks!**

_Keep in mind I just watched Hercules three times in a row yesterday XD_


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Flare the Fox: And here we are with Chapta' three!**

**Sonic: What took so long?**

**Scourge: She had Writer's Block.**

**Tails and Amy: *Gasp***

**Shadow: What's so bad about that?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: It's not fun to have people bug you about wanting the story to be updated.**

**Scourge: Our Private Messages were over loaded.**

**Sonic: By?**

**Scourge: *Points at a random fan***

**Princess Flare the Fox: We had some reviews from Adderbite, my best friend, and Bearvalley3365. Bearvalley wants me to add his fan character and wants Sonic and Amy to shut up…**

**Amy: SECURITY! GET THIS FREAK OUTTA HERE!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Let's start the chapter before Amy gets angry… I don't own any of the characters but Flare!**

Flare's head jerked up. "LAST YEAR?" She gasped.

Sonic nodded. "Yup. Last year."

Flare stared at him blankly. Then she said, "Cool, now I'm 18…"

She sighed. At this time she would have been married to someone her parents deemed worthy, the person would become a Mystic Flamian, then they would have kids, yada, yada, yada. She was kind of glad inside that she wouldn't have to marry anyone she didn't want to, but was upset that her parents were gone.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

Flare sighed. "Nothing, I'm fine. It's just…" She closed her eyes. "I miss my mom."

Tails sat next to Flare. "We all miss our parents."

Flare didn't look up.

Sonic said, "I'm going out for a run. Anyone wanna come?"

Tails jumped up. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! I wanna come, Sonic!"

"Alright, Little bro! Get in my pack, like old times!" Sonic said. Tails climbed into Sonic's backpack and then they were gone.

Amy said, "Hey, Flare, wanna watch Wreck-it Ralph?"

Flare gave her an odd look. "Wreck-it… Ralph?"

"It's a movie," Amy said. "Just came out last year."

Flare looked at Amy. "What's a movie?"

Amy stared at Flare in shock. "Wow, you're not plugged in, are you?"

Flare was still confused. Amy turned on the TV and put in Wreck-it Ralph.

Flare jumped up and ran to the TV and sat staring at the screen. "Whoa…" She said, amazed.

**With Sonic and Tails**

Sonic smiled. "Thanks for the tip, Noah. We'll keep an eye out for that."

The panda nodded. "Anytime, Sonic!"

As Sonic turned and ran, Noah called, "Be careful for those bear traps!"

Sonic kept running. "Did you hear him, Tails?" Sonic asked. "Something about traps."

Sonic said, "Oh- the bear traps. I'll never be caught in- OW! OW!" He fell forward.

"Sonic! What's wrong?" Tails cried. He turned and saw Sonic's leg stuck in a bear trap. This time it was bigger and had sharper teeth.

"I'll get Flare and Amy!" Tails cried. "N-no, Tails… Not alone!" Sonic said to the four year old.

"I'll get Noah!" Tails said. "Did you not just hear me? Stay here!" Sonic said. He pushed himself up and looked at the bear trap. The teeth were deep into his leg, and there was a little light blinking on the trap.

Suddenly, two robots came up to them, laughing. "Hey, hey Sonic! Remember us?" said a Chicken like robot.

"Yeah! It's been a while! And now we finally got you!" Said a strange looking robot with a cone shaped nose.

"Grounder, call Dr. Eggman!" the robot chicken said.

Grounder nodded. "Okie dokie, Scratch!" He pulled out his phone.

Tails hid in Sonic's backpack. Sonic growled, "You two, again? I thought you were destroyed!"

Scratch laughed. "Dr. Eggman found our parts deep in the basement of Dr. Robotnik's base! Now were stronger and smarter than ever!"

Grounder said into the phone, "Dr. Eggman, its Grounder! I caught the hedgehog!"

"Stupid! WE caught the hedgehog!" Scratch growled.

Grounder grumbled, "Shh! I'm trying to use the phone!" Then, into the phone, he said, "Yes, sir! We will be waiting!"

Grounder looked at Scratch. "He said he'd be here in an hour and for now we could drag to the hedgehog!"

Scratch squawked, "Stupid, that doesn't make any sense! BRAG to the hedgehog!"

Sonic and Tails groaned. _"Someone, help us…"_

**Princess Flare the Fox: Noah was made by Bearvalley3365.**

**Amy: I hate him.**

**Scourge: Shut up, Amy.**

**Sonic: FLARE! YOU LEFT ME WITH SCRATCH AND GROUNDER? WHY!?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: To make things interesting and to satisfy Bearvalley3365 and amuse readers. :)**

**Sonic: Ugh, you're crazy!**

**Scourge: That's why I love her.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess Flare the Fox: Welcome back, my favorite little readers!**

**Sonic: Hi, Flare.**

**Tails and Amy: Hi, Princess!**

**Scourge: Hey, babe.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: CHAPTER 4! WOO-HOO! I only own myself, babes! LET'S GET READIN'!**

**With Sonic and Tails**

"Sonic…" Tails groaned.

"Yeah, Tails?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Sonic felt sick inside and looked at the fox.

"Real bad!"

"Yo, dumbots!" Sonic called to the two dancing robots.

Scratch looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Tails here needs to go!"

The robots exchanged a look then looked at Sonic in confusion.

"As in go to the bathroom."

"Oh! I knew that." Scratch said. "C'mon, fox!"

He grabbed Tails and walked him over to behind a tree.

Sonic sighed. Looking at Grounder, he asked, "Can't he just use a REAL toilet?"

Grounder asked, "What's a toilet?"

**With Flare and Amy**

Flare sat mesmerized by the TV and singing along to Shut Up and Drive.

Amy chuckled at how cute this was, and thought, "I wonder why Sonic and Tails aren't back yet?"

Flare pointed at the TV. "She's just like me!"

Amy smiled and said, "Yep. Yeah, sure!"

Flare blinked and said, "Why am I acting like such a kid? I'm 18, I should know better…" She got up. "There any food here?"

Amy nodded. "Want some chocolate?"

Flare tilted her head. "What's chocolate?"

**Princess Flare the Fox: That sums up chapter four.**

**Scourge: When do I come in?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: You ever heard of the word patience? It's also called waiting. Learn it.**

**Sonic: Why am I stuck with the two dumbots still?**

**Scratch: Were not dumb!**

**Sonic: WHO LET HIM IN HERE?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: I did. I think he's cute and funny!**

**Scratch: Really? You really do? Ha…**

**Scourge: SECURITY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess Flare the Fox: Yes, the first to favorite! Thank you, Midnightestrella!**

**Scourge: Yeah, you made her go crazy. She couldn't sleep last night…**

**Sonic: It's not like you'd let her anyways.**

**Scourge and Princess Flare the Fox: What?**

**Sonic: Nothing! She doesn't own us! Start chapter 5!**

Amy watched Flare lick the chocolate bar she had been given.

"So, this is a first?" Amy asked.

Flare nodded. "Oh, yes! I never had one of these bars of deliciousness before!"

Amy chuckled. "C'mon, we gotta look for Sonic and Tails."

Flare whined, "But… King Candy turned into Turbo… I wanna see what happens!"

"C'mon, Sonic and Tails have been gone for too long!" Amy said again, grabbing Flare's arm.

"We're running?" Flare asked.

Amy nodded. "The faster, the better."

"Why not teleport? Watch, watch! I'm gonna say what Vanellope said! And… GLITCH!" Flare and Amy disappeared with a flash.

**With Sonic and Tails**

Dr Eggman looked at Sonic and laughed. "Wow, these pieces of scrap caught YOU? I'm surprised! I guess I'll upgrade them after I put you in the dungeon, Sonic!"

Sonic growled. "Keep dreamin', Egghead!"

Suddenly a flash of light blinded them all. Flare and Amy appeared. "Sonic! Are you OK? Oh no, what happened to your leg?!" Amy cried.

Flare looked at Eggman. "Who are you?"

"I am Dr Eggman." Dr Eggman said.

Flare blinked.

Dr Eggman pocked with some buttons on the Egg Breaker then said, "I'll turn you into scrap!" He blasted lasers at Flare.

Flare flipped out of the way then flew into the air and shot rainbow flames at him.

Scratch and Grounder screamed and fled the area. Eggman grumbled, "Dumbots." Egg Breaker jumped into the air and slammed Flare into the ground with his weapon.

Flare shrieked and flew backwards. She got up and lifted Egg Breaker into the air, then smashed it into the ground. Eggman fell out of the cockpit.

Amy and Tails helped Sonic up then looked at Eggman.

Sonic murmured and gave a weary thumbs up, "Good job, Princess…"

**Princess Flare the Fox: Chapter 5 is DONE!**

**Sonic: Yay! I was about to flip out.**

**Scourge: I'm still waiting for my big part.**

**Tails: Patience, Scourge!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Flare the Fox: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites guys! It really helps!**

**Scourge: Mostly pointing all of those at Midnightestrella.**

**Sonic: *Chuckles* OK, She doesn't own us!**

**Scourge: Yeah! Start Chapta six! *Kisses Princess Flare the Fox* I better be in this chapter!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Patience!**

Flare looked at Sonic's leg, which was bleeding through the Band-Aid.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked.

"Way past." Sonic chuckled.

Flare nodded then looked back at the TV. It was the fifth time in a row she had turned Wreck-it Ralph on.

"Hey, Amy? Who ate all the chocolate?" Tails called from the kitchen.

Amy and Flare exchanged a look.

"I did!" Flare said.

Tails grumbled something and sat on the couch.

Little did they know, as it poured out, that a certain green hedgehog was watching them.

The hedgehog smirked and knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Tails said, flying to the door. He opened it, shrieked, and then slammed it shut.

"Who was it?" Sonic asked.

"S-S-Scourge…" Tails stammered.

"WHAT!?" Sonic and Amy gasped in unison.

Flare opened the door with her psychic powers and Scourge walked inside, soaked.

"Flare!" Tails, Amy, and Sonic complained in unison.

Scourge shook himself off, making his fur stand up.

Flare broke.

She ran to him and hugged him. "So fluffy!" She cried.

Sonic, Amy, and Tails looked at each other in disappointment. "Darn it, now he is staying!" Amy grumbled.

Knuckles came out of the bathroom and growled when he saw Scourge.

Flare rubbed her face on Scourge's chest. "Iz so floofy…"

Scourge chuckled. "Sure, if you say so, babe. What's your name?"

Flare said in a muffled voice, "Princess Flare Amejisuto Fox of Mystic Flame."

"Princess?" Scourge asked.

"Yep." Flare said.

Scourge smirked. "Interesting…"

**Scourge: …Wow. You actually remember that?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Duh.**

**Sonic: *Sigh* That was the most awkward day of my life…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Flare the Fox: Welcome back! I don't own the characters! Start chapter… uh… what chapter is this?**

**Sonic: Seven, Princess.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Chapter Seven!**

Flare laid awake in the guest room, listening to the clock tick.

She sighed and rolled over. "Why can't I sleep?" She whined quietly.

She blinked, staring at the bare walls. No pictures… or clocks.

In confusion, Flare sat up and listened to the mysterious ticking noise.

_'Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.'_

She got up out of bed and looked at her clothes that were hanging up in the closet. She walked over to the closet and looked at the lock that had been on her suit for decoration. There was a little light blinking on it. "What the…"

Grabbing the lock, she undid it and it came off her suit. Flare stared at it and her tail flicked.

The light was also a button. She pressed the button, and the lock opened to reveal numerous wires and… other stuff.

Eyes widening, Flare realized what she was holding.

In her hand was a tracking device.

Flare held the device close and thought, _'I have to get out of here, before he comes and kills them.'_

She put her suit on, opened the door slowly, then quietly ran into the living room, and slowed upon seeing Scourge sleeping on the couch. Sighing, she grabbed a paper and wrote on it,

**_'Dear Sonic, Scourge, Tails, Amy, Knuckles:_**

**_I'm sorry, but I can't stay._**

**_I have to go, make something right._**

**_~Flare'_**

She folded the paper then set it on the table. Her hand was on the doorknob turning it when she heard, "Where do you think you're going, Princess?"

Flare froze, fur rising. Turning around, she looked at the figure on the couch, his eyes wide open and watching her.

Scourge got up and stepped toward her.

**Sonic: Oh no, Flare, please, no…**

**Princess Flare the Fox: SHUDDUP, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A DURN CHAPTA!**

Flare stepped back and pressed herself against the door. '_Curse this door for not disappearing,_' she thought.

Scourge was standing right in front of her now, looking down at her. He smirked, his teeth flashing in the darkness.

Flare felt her face get hot. This creep was too close.

**Scourge: CREEP? Is that REALLY what you thought back then?**

**Princess Flare the Fox: SHUDDUP!**

Scourge grabbed her and kissed her.

Flare was shocked, and squirmed, trying to get away.

Scourge smirked and dropped her.

Flare hissed at him then ran out the door.

Snickering, Scourge sat down on the couch.

**Next Morning…**

Sonic walked into the living room. "Where's Flare?"

Scourge yawned. "She disappeared last night."

Sonic glared at him. "What did you do?"

Scourge gave him a pained look. "You think it's MY fault? She left all angry and worried!"

Sonic snorted. "Sure."

Scourge grumbled, "I don't see why no one ever believes me…"

**Princess Flare the Fox: End of Seven! YOU GUYS WERE DOING SO WELL NOT INTERUPTING! TODAY YOU ALL RUINED IT!**

**Shadow: Hmph.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Except you, Shadow.**

**Amy and Tails: *Cough.***

**Princess Flare the Fox: And you two.**


	8. Chapter 8

**grounded. …And updating other stories. **

**Sorry if it stinks, I'm trying to update everything today. **

**Anyway: CHAPTA EIGHT!**

Flare kept running. She had to get off Mobius before he destroyed it. Who is 'he', though?

That only has once answer: Flare's father.

The evil Jaakuna Yami.

Flare sneered, remembering when Jaakuna Yami had destroyed Mystic Flame. Their home.

He had also destroyed Flare's family while destroying Mystic Flame.

Her mother, Sōdaina Star the Hedgehog, had been queen of Mystic Flame. And Flare had a sister. Amejisuto Flare the Hedgehog.

Her father was still trying to kill Flare. And the way he could do that was by destroying Mobius.

**Princess Flare the Fox: OK, I'm interrupting now. To those of you who are confused and are thinking, 'How can you kill a god?' **

**Jaakuna Yami, my father, has the strange power to kill them, immortal or not. To those who were not paying attention to my previous chapters: Yes, Flare is a 'god' in my Sonic World of Imagination. **

**Back to the story!**

Unless, however, Flare wasn't on Mobius.

Flare looked around, panting.

"Hello, Flare…" came an all too familiar, strange voice.

Flare spun around and saw a black shadowy figure. The creature had red eyes and was covered in shadows.

"Daddy…" Flare murmured, eyes tearing up. She snarled, "You can kill me, just don't harm my friends!"

Jaakuna Yami laughed. "Friends? Oh, I'll be sure to do the opposite. I'll kill your friends in front of you before I kill you."

Flare snarled, "No!" Then blasted rainbow flames at him.

They went through the fox.

Flare let out an angry growl.

Jaakuna Yami said with a twitch of an ear, "It seems they are coming now."

Suddenly, someone called, "Flare!"

Sonic spin-dashed into Jaakuna Yami, but ended up going through him.

Jaakuna Yami leaned down and touched Sonic's arm.

Sonic gasped, and the colors on him disappeared. He collapsed.

Flare knew she was crying now. "Sonic…" She murmured.

Scourge, who had been with Sonic, stood with horror in his eyes. He now knew that he shouldn't spin dash into the dude. Running toward Flare and Sonic, he stopped and looked at the blue- now gray- hedgehog.

He couldn't help but feel sorry and sad that the hero had died. As much as he hated it, he now had to fight for the good side.

The battle had begun.

**Princess Flare the Fox: I won't be upset if your reviews for this chapter tell me that the story stinks. I know that my new chapter probably ruined your thoughts about the story. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess Flare the Fox: Is it action you all wanted? Is that why I haven't been getting a lot of reviews?**

**If so, this chapter WILL be MUCH longer than the others.**

**…I hope.**

**Scourge: Oh, shut up and start the story!**

**Princess Flare the Fox: Why are you so impatient today? I mean, more than usual?**

**Scourge: …Oh, no reason! This brings back old memories that are forgotten, that's all.**

**Princess Flare the Fox: FORGOTTEN? Ugh, whatever. Sonic does not belong to me. Start the chapter.**

Scourge stood next to Flare. He turned to look at her, and his eyes widened.

Flare was looking at Sonic. Her eyes had turned a deep scarlet, and her fur had begun to darken.

'_Oh Mobius,_' He thought in fear, _'She's turning Dark!'_

"That's it, my daughter…" Jaakuna Yami laughed quietly. "Let your anger and hatred take over…"

Scourge narrowed his eyes. Turning to Flare, he grabbed her arm. "Flare! This is what he wants! Stop!"

Flare turned and threw him out of the way. **"Stay out of this! This is my fight, not yours, Hedgehog!"**

Scourge flinched when he heard her voice. It sounded evil.

Flare flew at Jaakuna Yami, teeth bared.

The shadowed fox laughed and disappeared.

Flare hesitated, then spun around and flew at her father again.

Scourge watched. His heart sank.

Flare kicked her father in the stomach, sending him back a tail length.

Jaakuna Yami tilted his head. "Have you been training?" He asked.

Flare panted, glaring at him.

She closed her eyes, and a red aura began to surround her.

**"Chaos…"**

**"BLAST!"**

Scourge was thrown backwards by the force of Chaos Blast. "Ack!"

He got up. "Ouch, I think I bruised my shoulder…"

He looked forward. "Flare?"

Eyes widening, Scourge zipped around the destroyed forest. "Flare! Where are you? Are you alright?"

He tripped over something.

Looking at the figure, he saw it was Sonic.

"Sonic…" Scourge murmured, and turned to face the colorless hedgehog.

Sonic mumbled something. The only word Scourge could hear were 'My' and 'Quills.'

Scourge reached into the hedgehogs quills and pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic's eyes barely opened. "Summon… the emeralds…" He mumbled.

Scourge said quietly, "Once I find Flare." Turning, he got up and began to walk around the area, observing it.

His foot hit something. He glanced down to see the body of Flare. Grabbing her, he lifted her up. "C'mon… stand up!" He grunted, trying to keep her on her feet.

Flare slowly regained control of her body and stood weakly.

"There you go, sweet thing." Scourge said with a grin.

"He's… not dead… But he tried to get me to use all of my energy… and kill myself…" Flare said wearily.

Glancing at Scourge, she saw the bruises on him. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Elizaveta… I didn't hurt you too, did I?" Flare panicked.

"Flare, babe! I'm fine!" Scourge chuckled.

Flare stared at him with worried eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you're not hurt worse than this." She said quietly.

Scourge smiled happily.

Flare's eyes narrowed. "We need to destroy him! That will save Mobius!"

Scourge held up the green Chaos Emerald and the red one Sonic had given him.  
"We'll turn Super and do it together."

Flare smiled and took Scourge's hand. "Together."

Suddenly, the other five emeralds appeared and all seven began to circle the fox and hedgehog.

A violet-colored aura began to surround Scourge. He blasted into the air as Super Scourge, a magenta hedgehog with red eyes. The red flames on his jacket had turned blue.

A blazing comet flew into the air. It disappeared, leaving Flare.

Flare's amber eyes now seemed to glow a golden color. She was a bright pink color, and her tail was literally on fire. The fire was a beautiful combination of colors.

Super Scourge turned and looked around. "Where is he?"

Super Flare spun around and kicked Jaakuna Yami away.

Super Scourge flew to her side and glared at Jaakuna Yami.

The dark fox laughed and looked up at the two. "I feel that you two are close… I'll kill you both!" He leapt forward, teeth bared.

Super Scourge grabbed the fox and began to push him backwards.

Jaakuna Yami hurled the hedgehog into the ground.

Super Flare let out an angry snarl and tackled her father.

The two broke apart and S. Flare blasted rainbow flames at the fox.

He let out a cry of pain then glared at S. Flare. "I will kill you, just as I did your mother and sister! I still remember their cries of pain as I tore them apart!"

S. Flare felt her fury and hatred rising as he continued.

"Your mother found out what I was doing. She begged me not to kill our family. Our people. But she didn't understand. Nor did Amejisuto."

The demented fox chuckled darkly. "Yes, Flare… I didn't kill Elizaveta or Amejisuto the way I destroyed everyone else. I made their death _special_."

He raised his arms up, and shadow-claws formed around his hands.

"But your death will be the best thing I have seen in years! I will remember it again and again, how many times I tore your flesh!"

Super Flare closed her eyes, knowing she could not escape the shadows. But no hit came.

She opened her eyes and saw Super Scourge. He had a tight grip on Jaakuna Yami's arms.

"You foolish boy! Stay out of this!" the fox cried.

Super Scourge glanced at the fox he had known for so little time but had quickly fell for her. "Do it." He grunted as the demented fox in his hands tried to wriggle away.

Super Flare closed her eyes, not wanting to see the deaths. She fired.

**Scourge: I remember this so well… You killed me that day.**

**Princess Flare the fox: Then why the heck are you still here? Heehee…**

**Scourge: Your imagination, maybe? Heh…**


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Chapter

**Princess Flare the Fox: Sega owns Sonic.**

Sonic's blue color had returned. He coughed then opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I?" He murmured.

Amy gasped, "Sonic! Your awake!"

"Ahh… my ears hurt…" Sonic groaned.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Um… do you feel OK?" Amy said softly.

Sonic looked into the pink hedgehog's emerald eyes. "A little sore…" He replied shakily.

He glanced around the room as Amy gently rubbed a hot towel on his head. "W-where's Flare and Scourge?"

Amy froze. "Flare is in the other room. With Scourge and Tails."

Sonic asked, "Are they OK?"

Amy sighed. "Only Flare and Tails."

Sonic blinked and tried to sit up. He immediately laid back down in pain. "What happened to Scourge?"

Amy looked down and sighed. "Well… it's hard to explain what exactly happened, but… he's gone."

Sonic blinked. "Gone? Did that freakish fox kill-?"

Amy shook her head. "No. He died from the blow that killed Jaakuna Yami. It hit Scourge, too."

Sonic sighed. "Oh."

**With Flare and Tails…**

Flare watched the green hedgehog that had helped her defeat Jaakuna Yami.

"Flare, I'm sorry about this…" Tails said, his eyes sad.

Flare didn't answer. She instead stepped toward Tails and hugged him.

"It's not your fault." She said, her voice cracking with sadness.

Tails looked into her eyes. "Can you bring him back?" He asked.

Flare blinked and looked down at the young fox. "What?"

"You healed my tail with your powers. Can you bring Scourge back with them?" Tails asked.

Flare stared. She hadn't thought of that. Nor was it likely to be possible. Bring someone back to life? Impossible.

But it was worth a try.

Flare smiled. "Smart boy." She said, sniffling.

Walking to the side of the bed, she put her hands on Scourge's chest.

_"Mother… Amejisuto… Help me. I'm sorry I could not save you, but please… bring him back…" _Flare whispered in an ancient language that the people of Mystic Flame used.

_"Please."_

She stared Scourge. _"Awake!" _She growled.

The hedgehog jumped up, shocked. "What the heck just happened!?" He gasped.

Tails cheered. "You did it, Flare!"

Flare panted. Her heart was racing. She grinned and hugged Scourge. "I can't believe it worked!" She cried, tears falling.

Scourge, still in shock, asked, "What happened!?"

Tails said, "You were dead, but Flare brought you back to life!"

Scourge blinked. "Dead?"

Knuckles burst through the door. "What's all the commotion…" He began to say, but drifted off. He grinned then ran into the room Sonic and Amy were in.

"Hey guys! Scourge is alive!" He said cheerfully.

"What!? But how-?" Amy said in disbelief.

Sonic jumped up, cringed in pain, and with the help of Knuckles, ran into the room, followed by Amy.

Scourge stared. He grinned. "Lots of attention… I like it!" He said, laughing. He turned to look at Flare.

Flare and Scourge stared at each other for a minute. Everyone else watched, and waited.

"Flare… thank you-!" Scourge was cut off as Flare smashed her lips onto his. Scourge was shocked, but kissed back.

_'Being a hero isn't so bad after all.'_ Scourge thought in glee as he continued to kiss Flare, the others cheering at the sight.

_'But I'll always be a villain.'_

Flare pulled away and smiled at him. "I may not be a villain, and never will be, but I'll always be there for you." She said quietly.

Scourge grinned. "Right back at you." They kissed again.

**Princess Flare the Fox: The end.**


End file.
